


Kjelle's Riding Lesson

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [70]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Guro, Incest, Large Insertion, Other, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: On Kjelle's insistence, Sully shows her daughter the secret to taming horses - pleasuring their cocks. Kjelle decides she wants to try it out herself. However, in her overconfidence she goes for the best-endowed horse in Askr - and ends up as just a cocksleeve.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 13





	Kjelle's Riding Lesson

Sully sighed with disappointment as she watched Kjelle climb onto the biggest steed they had found in the Askran stables. After meeting her daughter from the future in this world, the two of them instantly connected - joined together by their love of rough training. During their sparring sessions, Sully had inquired her daughter about how the future her was, and how did she raise her - happily finding out that she had trained the black-haired girl in a variety of fighting styles. However, she did also find out that the future her refused to teach Kjelle horsemanship. According to Kjelle, she had judged that the girl had lacked talent for that… This excuse seemed back to Sully - she wasn’t really someone to back away from a challenge like that usually - so she promised her daughter she’d help her now. However, that was a few weeks ago - and now, Sully was quite doubtful if that was even possible. Her daughter had not made any progress at all since then, even despite their many practice sessions. In fact, they couldn’t even really get started - the steed was just too aggressive for Kjelle to even stay on for more than a couple seconds. Despite that, her daughter refused to try out a different horse - ignoring many of her suggestions to switch to Sully’s own mount. Well, it made sense, as she was just as unwilling to stand down from any challenge as Sully herself was. Still, watching her fail over and over again was getting more and more annoying - and Sully found herself getting quite frustrated with her future daughter.

Because of that, she couldn’t help but be amused as she saw her daughter fly off the horse again, Kjelle slamming hard into the ground as her armor pulled her down. Despite that, Kjelle got right back up - it was nothing compared to the hellish training Sully had put her through in the future. “Maybe you want a break?” Sully asked Kjelle, but the woman just shook her head. “No, ma’am. I’ve got to keep trying! You taught me the best that training hard is the best way to learn anything!” The young knight replied while going back towards her horse - only to feel Sully’s hand on her shoulder. “I did - and now I’m telling you that this is pointless. You’re not even learning anything this way!” Kjelle pushed Sully’s hand off herself. She wasn’t going to give up - not now, not ever! “Sorry, mother, but I’m not going to stop!” She replied while going towards the horse again. “We could always train something else, instead…” Sully suggested half-heartedly, knowing it was not going to work anyways. “I have a new lance I wanted to try out…” She said with even less force in her voice, but Kjelle just tried to climb onto the horse anyway.

This time, too, her ride didn’t last long. The horse just lashed out once she climbed onto it, Kjelle sent flying away as the horse pushed its rear up. However, this time as she fell, she spotted something below the horse’s belly - its massive dick. She had seen it many times before, but had never given it much thought… Up until now. However, a couple nights ago… She spied on her mother as she went to the stables late at night. There, her mother had stripped naked - Kjelle had to admit that just thinking of her mother’s naked body turned her on, even now - and began to… Ah, there was no point trying to hide it - she began to fuck the horse! With the moans her mother had left out, it seemed she had quite the fun with it, as well… Making Kjelle incredibly jealous. The black-haired knight was still a virgin, as she had never had the time for any relationships - constantly focusing on her training. But that could explain how her mother seemed so close to the horse… And how it listened to her every thought. Maybe trying this bonding method on this horse could let her finally mount it?

“Mother?” Kjelle asked while turning towards Sully again. “Yes?” Sully replied, a bunch of hope that her daughter had finally given up on this in her head. “I want to try out that taming method of yours on this horse. You know which one I mean. Help me out with it.” She demanded, and Sully looked at her with surprise. How did her daughter know about it? Maybe her future self told her about it… Because how she was now, she really wasn’t comfortable letting anyone know about it. Still, if her daughter wanted to test it, there was no reason not to let her do it. Sully bent over, taking a look at the horse’s erection - and whistled in awe. “Wow, that’s huge.” The woman found herself just a little wet at the sight - but she doubted even she would be able to take on it. Well, now that she thought of it, she sure as hell was going to try it out in the future - but only after giving her cunt a bit more practice with bigger dicks. Her horse filled her quite perfectly by itself - and from what she knew, it was fairly small compared to these of other steeds. “You should start out with something smaller. You’re not ready for this.” She told her daughter with confidence in her voice - but Kjelle was unshaken by that. “I want to do it with this one! I can take it - you’ll see I can!” The younger knight exclaimed, fully believing in her words. Sully just shook her head. “At least try it out once with my horse! It’s good for a beginner like you!” She almost begged the girl, but Kjelle didn’t want to listen. “No! I’ll do it with this one - with your help, or without!”

At that point, Sully strongly considered leaving - and making Kjelle deal with the results of her stubbornness. However… She couldn’t deny that she wanted to see, how badly Kjelle’s try at it would go. She doubted the girl would even be able to get the horse in heat enough to make it penetrate her in the first place… Meaning if she didn’t help, Kjelle’s sexual escapade would be over before it even began. Well, if the girl wanted it this badly… She could help her out with the start, at least - and then just enjoy the show. “Fine, I’ll help you. First-” The red-haired knight undid her belt, and quickly undid the clasps that held her chest armor in place, letting it come off as she pulled off her helmet “-we want to get out of our armors.”  
“W-why?” Kjelle asked with a bit of uncertainty in her voice as her mother quickly removed her armored boots, then pulled her gauntlets off - and finally took the main part of her armor off as well, staying in just a red bra and panties. Kjelle found herself staring at her mother’s muscular abs, at her strong, trained thighs - the girl getting wet underneath her dark bodysuit.  
“With how much you like your armor, you don’t want it to get dirty, right?” Sully told her, unaware just what effect her body had on her daughter. “And you really want your body to be able to move freely. Even if you can move with your armor as if it wasn’t there, it still limits how much your body can stretch.” As she said that, Sully took her bra off - her tits shown to Kjelle. The woman blushed harder as she was given a look at her mother’s mammaries. When she was little, she used to suck on these for milk… Oh, how Kjelle wanted to do it again now!

“A-alright t-then.” Kjelle replied, the girl starting to take her armor off as well. It took her some time, but she took off her heavy breastplate - and then removed her armored gauntlets and boots. Unlike her mother, she wore a black bodysuit across her entire body below it. She had never undressed in front of anyone before… And now, she was doing it for someone who was nude too - and whose body made her feel hot between her legs. At that point, she forgot for a moment that Sully was her mother - the woman just stripping naked while devouring the redhead’s body with her eyes.  
Sully was very much aware of how much Kjelle was ogling her, but she thought the girl was just jealous, wanting to compare how fit she was compared to her. In return, she watched her daughter’s body just as intensely - and with a bit of frustration, saw that the girl had even better abs than she did. Overall, her daughter looked just a little more fit than she was - making Sully only want to train more. But for now… Her daughter had a horse to fuck.

The moment Kjelle had removed her clothes in full, the girl now just as nude as her mother, Sully walked to the horse - and got to her knees on one side of it. “Before you can take the horse’s cock, you need to service it. The goal is to make the animal feel good - you want him to enjoy it.” She could hear Kjelle getting down to her knees on the other side. “To do that, you will mainly be using your hands. First, you want the stallion to get hard.” Sully explained while one of her hands grabbed onto the horse’s massive cock. With the other one, she grabbed one of Kjelle’s hands, and put it on the horse’s dick as well. “Come on, you can put your second hand on it yourself.” She told Kjelle, and after a moment she felt the second of Kjelle’s small hands brush against hers as her daughter grabbed the horse dick. “Now, you just move your hands across the shaft.” Sully told her while starting to stroke the horse off. As her hand was on top of Kjelle’s, Sully moved her daughter’s hand down the half-erect cock as well. Kjelle understood what she was supposed to do after a few strokes, and both woman proceeded to stroke the horse’s dick together. As they did that, they were both able to feel it throb and grow - eventually reaching the length and girth that dwarfed anything what Sully had seen before.

“Now that the horse is hard, we can actually get to work on pleasuring it properly. Some lubrication is necessary-” Sully broke off for a moment while letting go of the dick with one of her hands, bringing it to her mouth and spitting onto it. “-Spit works fine. However, the horse-” Sully returned her wettened hand to the horse’s dick, and instead moved the one that was still holding Kjelle’s hand - pulling it towards the tip of the horse’s erection. “-can provide his own lubrication. Can you feel it? It’s already dripping its precum.” Sully forced her daughter’s right against the wettest parts of the horse’s cockhead. “For your own good, you want to spread it as much across the dick as possible - it really isn’t pleasant to take it raw…” Sully winced as she remembered her own first time with a horse. She was so stupid and inexperienced back then… It was a miracle that she managed to live through that. Her horse really didn’t want to hurt her - and was able to resist its mating instincts long enough for her body to get accustomed to the penetration. It was the only thing that saved her… Sully was quite curious how her daughter, who had never tried a horse dick, would take such a monstrosity as her first one.

For a bit, the women spread the horse’s precum over the dick, making sure that it’d be lubricated enough for future penetration. Finally, Sully decided she was happy with how it was. “And now, it’s time to make the horse cum. You do it so that it gets tired, meaning it won’t try to fuck you too hard once you penetrate it - you need that calmer period to get onto the dick.” Sully delved with her head under the horse’s belly as she said that. “For this, you use both your hands and your mouth.” As she heard that, Kjelle moved her head under the horse’s belly as well - her eyes growing wide with shock as she saw how huge the horse’s cock actually was now. M-maybe she had made a mistake wanting to take it? ...No! She was not going to back out now!

“If the cock was smaller, you’d use your mouth on its tip and take it inside it, try to suck the horse off. However, this one’s too big for that. So instead…” Sully pressed her lips hard against the horse’s length. “Kiss the horse’s dick. W-Worship it. Show the horse how much you l-love it.” Sully felt a bit embarrassed putting that into words. It was what she told herself every time at that point, and she quite loved those thoughts. However, speaking it outloud was so embarrassing! Kjelle, however, did as she was told - the knight clumsily kissing the horse’s dick from the other side. Up above their heads, the horse neighed - both of them understanding it was a reaction to how well they were doing.  
“And with your hands, you just stroke it - but putting much more force into it than before.” To show what she meant, the tomboyish redhead began jerking the animal off with much more force - Kjelle getting to feel it through the hand Sully was holding. Taking after her mother’s example, Kjelle began jerking the horse off as well - and for a while, mother and daughter united together in setting the horse off. Finally, after they’ve worked on it for some time, the horse neighed again as it came - its seed shooting in huge spurts out of the cock and onto the ground below them. Kjelle watched in horror as the animal pumped out what seemed like gallons of semen out of it… Maybe it really would be too much for her?

“And now, before the horse recovers, you need to get onto his dick.” Before Kjelle had any more time to think, her mother told her that. The tone of her voice told her there was a sense of urgency to it. Even if she was second-guessing herself at that point, Kjelle had not given up. “H-how do I do that?” She asked her mother - in the end, she had no clue how. “Get on your fours below it, and stick your ass towards it. I’ll take care of the rest this time.” Although Kjelle didn’t like the idea of getting help from her mother like that - she wanted to do it herself - she understood that it was better to trust her on this. Because of that, she did as her mother told her - going down to her hands and knees in between the horse’s front legs. Sully followed her, watching as her daughter pushed her rear in the direction of the horse’s cock. Grabbing it with both of her hands, Sully pulled it down - here, the dicks post-climax limpness came in hand - and aligned it with Kjelle’s slit. With some amusement, she saw that the girl was already wet - unaware that her body was the reason for it.

But just wetness wasn't going to be enough for Kjelle there. “Push your hips back.” She told Kjelle, and her daughter obeyed. However, just the cock's tip was already too big for her - the tight hole just slapping the tip of the horse's erection without actually taking it in. That's why Sully was there, though. With her hands, she grabbed her daughter's pussy lips - and began to pull them open. She stretched them quite wide, enough for Kjelle to feel uncomfortable because of that. Still, she succeeded in what she was doing - dragging Kjelle's pussy onto the head of the horse's cock. "Now, just go back, little by little - taking more and more of the horse inside you." Sully told her while her hands still worked on pulling Kjelle's snatch wide open.

Kjelle let out a small cry of pain as the horse cock entered her slit, her hymen giving way to the giant dick as she pushed her pussy a bit further onto it. Sully couldn't help but feel a bit amused as she watched her daughter's virgin blood trickle out of her cunt. She never had sex before, and yet she threw it away to fuck a horse! Ignoring her amusement, Sully continued her work - helping the horse's dick further into Kjelle's slit.

Kjelle felt nothing but pain as the horse penetrated her. Her entrance was bleeding, and her pussy walls were forced to stretch to make the giant dick fit - far beyond what they could do. This hurt - and not in the fun way that her muscles would ache in after a workout session. No, this wasn't enjoyable at all! Her mother wanted her to crawl backwards, slowly taking more and more of the horse's dick inside her while Sully made sure that the cock went in easily. For a while she did just that, but now she felt it press against a particularly tight spot within her. With the horse's dick touching her cervix, Kjelle decided it was enough, and stopped. "Kjelle? You can't stop now!" Sully told her from the side. However, before Kjelle could reply and tell Sully that she didn't want it after all, the horse suddenly thrust his dick in.

The steed had just finally recovered from its climax - only to feel a warm sleeve wrapped around the head of its dick. However, it was only the head - and the animal wanted more. So it pushed its cock in - popping through her cervix as if it wasn’t there. Her womb immediately ballooned out as the horse’s dick slammed inside it - Kjelle screaming out in discomfort as the pain forced out first tears out of her eyes. But the horse couldn’t understand what her voice meant. All the animal knew was that there was something on its dick - and it wanted to fully sheathe itself inside it. So, it began thrusting inside her, the horse’s strength not taking any resistance even from Kjelle’s well-trained body. A bulge grew within her abdomen, showcasing just how much the animal made her uterus stretch. Its cock hit her in the very back of her womb repeatedly, the child-bearing organ distending further and further inside her abdomen with each time the horse brought its erection forward. Before long, it began to stretch to its limits - and as the walls of her uterus began to tear, Kjelle looked up at her mother, finally swallowing her pride.

“M-mother… I was wrong! Please, help me get off this thing!” She asked through her tears as her womb was ruptured, the horse’s cock sliding into her guts as a much bigger bulge appeared in her stomach. However… Her mother was going to do nothing of that sort. The earlier irritation she had with the girl was too strong to disappear just because they had made the horse cum together - and it far surpassed the maternal instincts that had been growing within her before Kjelle decided to have her attempts with horse riding. There was also the fact that her daughter’s swollen belly and the girl’s cries of pain turned her on… So, instead, she just smiled cruelly and leaned back - enjoying the show as the horse’s dick traveled further into her daughter’s stomach.  
“Mother?” Kjelle looked at Sully, unable to understand, what was going on, as the horse’s cock turned her guts into a mush.  
“Not going to help you, Kjelle - it’s time someone taught you some humility. How did my future self raise you to be so cocky?” Well, that was a dumb question, as Sully knew she was just as self-confident - the girl had most likely learned that from her mother. Still, since she was also the girl’s mother, it was her duty to correct the mistakes of her future self - or at least that’s how she justified it to herself.

Upon hearing that, Kjelle turned her head away from her mother - hiding her face away from her as it was twisted with more pain. Her mother thought that? She didn’t need her help anyways! She’d prove to her, just how strong she was! Digging her feet and clawing her fingers into the ground below, Kjelle began to push herself off the horse. It wasn’t much, but slowly she was able to crawl forwards, trying to get her pussy off the horse’s dick - making slow progress at it as the rest of her abdominal cavity’s contents were also crushed by the horse’s erection. The horse was still able to push deeper within her with each thrust, but each time it reared back between them, its dick also got further out of her - proof to Kjelle that what she was doing was working. Because of that, the girl was able to grit her teeth and just keep at it, slowly getting more and more away from the horse’s balls and further up its shaft.

However, the black-haired girl wasn’t the only person who saw that her actions were working. Sully was able to spot it as well - the woman watching the horse’s cock rip deeper and deeper into her daughter’s body. While she did that, her fingers circled around her pussy, for the sight continued to turn her on - Sully enjoying the ripples of pleasure she was giving herself like that. And now that Kjelle was trying to save herself from her position, she knew it was her time to interfere. Getting up, she walked away for a moment - Kjelle only hearing the sounds of her bare feet hitting the ground. She took up her new lance from the table she had left it on - she had brought it here with herself in hopes of sparring with Kjelle. Well, she was now going to use it on her body alright - but while Kjelle would have enjoyed a practice fight against her, she’d do just the opposite for what Sully was about to do.

Returning to Kjelle as the horse’s dick hammered into the girl’s diaphragm, the redhead didn’t waste any time. With a quick move of her hands, she sliced through the tendons on the back of her daughter’s left knee - disabling the lower part of her leg. “M-mother? What are you doing?”  
“You need to take responsibility for your actions, my dear.” Sully told her harshly while cutting through the back of her daughter’s left elbow - rendering that side of her body useless for Kjelle’s purposes. Her forearm and upper leg still worked - but only enough to keep her at her fours, in the perfect position for the horse to abuse. Fresh tears popped out of Kjelle’s eyes because of the pain in her limbs - and she screamed out in pain as the horse finally broke through her midsection. Now, it was free to venture into her ribcage - and the horse’s upcoming thrusts did just that. 

As Sully walked around the horse to get to the other side of her daughter’s body, the horse’s cock went in between Kjelle’s ribs - shoving them apart and pushing them into her ribs. By some miracle, the girl’s heart managed not to get squashed - nested firmly between her lungs and the horse’s cock. That, in turn, only meant Kjelle’s agony would continue to some more. Sully quickly crippled her daughter further, making it so that none of her limbs were of any use at all. Now, there would be no way for Kjelle to get away from this - leaving her daughter at the horse’s mercy. At that point, the bulge she could see in her daughter’s chest - a small distension between her boobs - was enough to push her arousal to a point when she just needed to masturbate. Going around the horse once more, Sully squatted down in front of it - getting a frontal view of her daughter’s body impaled on the horse’s cock. She plunged her fingers into her cunt as Kjelle’s tear-covered face looked at her - the mother getting off to the sight of her daughter being fucked by a giant horse dick.

Kjelle couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Her mother was masturbating right in front of her! If it was any other situation, she’d have been incredibly turned on by the sight… But as it was, the pain filling every fiber of her being prevented her from feeling any pleasure at the sight. With how ruined her cunt and womb were, she doubted she’d ever be able to feel pleasure there again... Not that it’d even matter. At that point, Kjelle had to accept the harsh truth - she’d die here, punished for her obstinance by her mother. It was only a matter of time… And so, Kjelle just waited and suffered. The horse’s cock traveled past her chest while doing substantial damage to her lungs. At that point, the single path its cock had taken through her body was thoroughly stained with pieces of her insides as well as a lot of blood. As the walls of her lungs had been opened, all of that could flow right into them - making Kjelle cough out more blood.

However, the horse still wasn’t done with her - it was not going to stop until all of its cock was encased within the girl. Her neck stretched wide as the tip of the horse’s cock went up it. It was on the verge of tearing, but it managed to hold on - and so, nothing stopped the horse’s cock from coming free out of Kjelle’s mouth. The girl’s black eyes looked with some confusion at the pink flesh which had emerged from her mouth. That sight turned Sully on even more - the woman reaching a climax of her own while moaning loudly right in her dying daughter’s face. The horse was also on the verge of a climax at that point. After just a few more thrusts - which brought Kjelle a bit further onto the horse’s dick - it came as well. Some of its seed got onto Kjelle’s face, but most of it shoot right at Sully - showering the naked knight from head to toe in horse spunk. Sully took it happily, swallowing as much of it as she could with her open mouth while riding out her climax. Meanwhile, Kjelle’s many internal wounds finally got to her - the girl passing away while impaled all the way through on a horse’s dick. The last thing she saw was her mother’s naked body - covered in horse cum that had been produced at the cost of the knight’s life.

Shakily getting up once her climax had subsided, Sully wondered, what should she do now. Obviously, she couldn’t practice with her daughter anymore… Gross. Her body was all sticky with the jizz that had left the horse’s body... She enjoyed getting her body all dirty and sweaty during practice, but this was different. For now, it seemed she should just go and wash herself. Anyone who would come in here could take care of removing her daughter’s dead body - and if no one else did that, then the cavalier could just report that there was a corpse there. “Goodbye, Kjelle.” She told the corpse while scooping up her clothes and armor - without putting them on, as that would just get them dirty. Next, she headed away for the baths. As she walked, a part of her kept wondering, though. Her daughter had no experience in doing this, and because of that she had failed. But how would it go if it was her trying to take that horse’s dick inside her? Now that she had seen it ruin Kjelle’s body, she just couldn’t get that thought out of her head. Because of that, as she submerged her body into the castle’s public hot spring to wash herself, her mind kept thinking of how she could best tackle that challenge.


End file.
